borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Am I Missing Something?
I've tried to use Eridian weapons, but I don't really like them that much, but I hear that they are pretty awesome. Is there anything cool that I'm missing about them besides unlimited ammo and static damage? Nope, even best possible suckassDemonique 13:31, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :They could be used as a substitute for certain weapons, like the Eridian Thunderstorm for a shotgun, an Eridian Lightning for a sniper and the Eridian Cannon (Master McCloud's) for a rocket launcher. Some say that if you reach a certain level of proficiency with these guns, say, lvl 30, you can easily fire endlessly without pausing too much. Sure, you get infinite ammo, but their usefulness is limited because most of their projectiles, with the exception of the Lightning move slowly and are easy to dodge, and it's pointless to level up your proficiencies with them since you usually get them at the last parts of a playthrough. For me, I prefer bullets over these comically-hilarious weapons, there aren't even any pearls, oranges, purples or even Blue eridians, they're all green. Wish there were though. I might actually try them if there was any. Warmonger256 13:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your input. I've tried to use them, but I only get like 3 shots off before I have to recharge the stupid energy thingy. I've thought about equipping some Eridian while killing Crawmerax to get my proficiency up, but it seems pointless sometimes. There are orange erdian guns such as the Eridian Megacannon. If I had to give any advice about eridian guns...use the thunderstorm. Easy to dodge maybe but it's a shotgun. You're supposed to get in close to an enemy and shoot, not to mention it's power and fire rate combined. As with other eridians...lightning- Zoom is no good for sniping (Random Generated Prefix)Blaster- No good for assault (Lowest velocity ever) and (Mega)Cannon- Slow rocket launcher. The elemental eridians can be good sometimes but I'd only bother with a thunderstorm. ~ K D L I Well i was once curious and agve my 61 siren both the eridian loyalty and a 50 proficency, still my other guns were better tho the new rifle does work ok, if they had just put back in the 2 cut out fireblaster(flamethrower) and the acidblaster (well acidthrower) instead of those 2 lol's of elemental guns id consider doing a eridian themed siren for just onceDemonique 14:01, April 5, 2010 (UTC) If you have level 50 skills with Eridian weapons, they are much more useful and can be quite awesome depending on the situation - like using the thunderstorm to skip rounds in Moxxi's underdome by killing the boss at the moment it spawns. The thunderstorm is the only one I really care about or ever use, but it can really come in handy sometimes. Sisiutl Underdome bosses are a second or 2 invulnerable, even hellfires that stack their elemental do like 1 damage a tic, spawnkilling them is well prevented 50 prof with a shotgun or rifle or even a cheap repeater is a lot more of use Demonique 17:49, April 5, 2010 (UTC) They are fun to fool around with and making a run with an all-Eridian loadout can be challenging. But, if completing the mission is a primary concern, there are much better weapons to use. MeMadeIt 19:27, April 5, 2010 (UTC) The thunderstorm is the only weapon capable of killing the Bosses in Moxxi's underdome instantly, thus activating the round skipping glitch. You have to kill the boss but not his minions, then wait for the curtains to close... you know the drill. I had fun maxing the skills to 50 with eridian weapons, and the wave blaster is awesome actually. Sisiutl